First Blood
by PuReBLoOdaZn
Summary: Voldemort waits for the prophecy that reveals Hermione's true roots to come within his grasp. Draco thinks he's fallen in love with a mudblood, but really Hermione is a direct descendant of the First Blood. A story where almost nothing is what it seems.


Disclaimer: If pigs could fly then maybe I could own these characters!

lylangelgurl: yay! is this a story where hermione is evil?? because i love those kinds of stories! i cant wait to read more of this story!  
**PuReBLoOdaZn**: Yes! She's evil!! Hehe. I mean I love Draco and Hermione stories where GOOD TRIUMPHS, but sometimes a little change is good..Hehee..This story should be interesting, eh?  
**Sirius Star Holder**: this seems very interesting...do continue with it. it is very good. good luck! and please update ASAP :D  
**PuReBLoOdaZn**: I will update every day..unless of course something happens!! :tragic scream: Hehe. I'll try my best.  
**Spaced Out Space Cadet**: Intriguing ver intriguing... I can't wait to read more!! :)  
**PuReBLoOdaZn**: Thank you! Please, keep updated!  
**Silent-Serpent**: Wow. This looks REALLY GOOD! Please update soon.  
**PuReBLoOdaZn**: :happiness: :proudness: Thank you! :blushes:  
**vache: **i really like your story. its really interesting. update!  
**PuReBLoOdaZn**: :so honored: Why, that means a lot to me! :SMILES:  
**Hilliebillbabe**: yay! keep going...keep writing...we need a change in character for once..although I personally like the stories where Draco turns good and Draco and Hermione both fight evil together!..but I think this story will be a good one..keep up the good writing!!  
**PuReBLoOdaZn**: Hehe. Hillary, you're sucha' dork!! :cheesy grin: Keep reading!!

**PuReBLoOdaZn**: Yay! Thank you for my first 6 reviewers! I didn't even think I was gonna' get any. Hehe. Just for you guys I will be sure to write a new chapter every day! SO KEEP UPDATED! And please keep reviewing!! Thank you so very much. Sorry I didn't get to say thank you to all my reviewers..:sighs: SORRY!!! And sorry it took so long..darned graduation crap..well, it's all over now, and I hope to update daily! 

Note: I shouldn't have posted that chapter up yet since I didn't even post this prologue up explaining the circumstances! Oh, and there's another chapter too! Oopsie daisy... However, it is here now, and I hope all of you are satisfied. :smiles: _This chapter is dedicated to Hillary who just needed a beginning. _(Hehehee..)

In the beginning of time the wizarding world was in a reign of evil by the first wizarding family to ever exist; the Satans. They were the first bloodline; therefore known as the First Blood. Lord Malory Satan and Lady Desdemona Satan were the most powerful beings, and it was destined for any child from **both** their parentage to have unsurpassed power.  
Lord Malory was a very intelligent man who found himself spending more time enlightening himself with facts from books rather than reign evil. That job was left for his wife. She was influential, ambitious, determined, thorough, observant, and even more powerful than Lord Malory because she was in fact a woman. Her temper was infamous along with her actions impetuous. However, there was something Lord Malory had that she didn't. Lord Malory could weave the most powerful prophecies and with that her husband was always calm and very reasonable. He was her complete opposite and because of it they loved each other more than they did reign.  
After discovering who she _thought_ was her husband and another woman fornicating in their bed, Lady Desdemona allowed herself to be seduced. However, this man was as **good** as it got, and his mission was to make her conceive a child that was equally powerful just for the greater good. Lady Desdemona found out soon after that it wasn't her husband that she had seen, and after revealing her shame Lord Malory still loved her unconditionally.  
She gave birth to an illegitimate child who she never saw again after his birth. The baby was delivered and thought to have died, but the good found away to take the baby and revive it.  
Being a male baby and only half Satan gave him only **half **of his mother's power capacity (being only male after all). He was raised in an environment and society that was never in exposure to evil. His sole purpose was to end this long lasting reign by the Satans.   
Only days before the child's intended attack, Lord Malory was informed of all the plotting that was done against his wife and himself. Lord Malory knew of the child, but Lady Desdemona had assured him of the baby boy's death years ago. It seemed that she had been deceived easily after being in that state of vulnerability.  
The Satans were both growing old considering the reign that would have lasted forever. They were still able to defend themselves aptly, but there would be a major drain in their powers in which could take weeks for them to regain. However, just by using his intelligence, patience, and calm composure he devised an ingenious plan and soon after set off to find his beloved wife.  
Lord Malory found Lady Desdemona in their room getting ready to retire to bed. She wore a flowing white silk gown that clung on her curves that were still voluptuous. He took but a few strides toward her behind and held her hips. She was surprised at this sudden contact and instantly turned around to see her husband's black violet eyes reflect her own that had a softer white/violet shade to them. He saw the look of surprise, but quickly comforted her by entangling his fingers in her honey brown wavy hair. It had one streak of gray in it, but this woman still looked as though she were 23.  
Lady Desdemona watched her husband gaze at her figure belonging to a woman years before her own. Then as desire filled them both, she mirrored his actions. Her hands explored his body just as she once did in their prime. After a few minutes they both found themselves being pulled to each other resulting in the last time they ever made love. Before that final thrust to send them both into absolute ecstasy, Lord Malory wove his final prophecy.

Those who believe that the good rules  
Have all actually been the biggest fools  
What's to come of our child's birth  
Takes away every single soul's mirth  
We Satans were the first to reign  
We the first blood by good plotted slain  
Now to avenge is our own child direct  
Spawn of Satan being the least suspect  
Deception is the main key and direction  
Queen of Darkness without election  
Then when revealed nothing is amiss  
Only to be controlled by love's first kiss  
_After such kiss eyes once chocolate brown  
Showing our orbs that made all drown  
Identity revealed when eyes turn black  
With purple that she shall no longer lack_

* * *

  
Wherever there was evil there was good, or that's how **good** always made things seem. And this disgusting GOOD always triumphed in every situation of every society. To put it simply, good was popular perspective while evil was a mere minority.   
Things went about the same for the past 19 or so centuries having good conquer, but one half-blood was ambitious enough to take this evil to the next level. This Dark Lord truly felt that he was the chosen advocate to finally end GOOD reign and shift the world order as evil corrupted every being, but alas he was not.   
On the night he boasted this, a man walked in cloaked in black and soaked in water as the rain fell hard outside. It was one of many death eaters loyal to Voldemort. In his hand he held the remaining pieces of Lord Satan's prophecy. How he came by it no one knew for Voldemort killed him just for interrupting his supposed glorious moment. Angered he took the aged parchment from the man's hands. It stung him and the ancient prophecy levitated itself for all to see. Upon it were a few words whose effect proved his existence worthless. With this prophecy made the current Dark Lord just as inferior and vulnerable as the muggleborns he preyed upon when this particular child would take her throne as the Queen of Darkness.

It showed a scant few words that still made the point:

------------------------------------ good rules  
---------------------------------- biggest fools  
-----------------------------------child's birth  
Takes ---------------------------------- mirth  
---- Satans ----------------------------- reign  
---------- first blood --- good --------- slain  
------------- avenge ------------- child direct  
Spawn ------------------------- least suspect  
Deception -------------------------------------  
Queen of Darkness --------------------------  
----------------------------- nothing --- amiss  
--------------controlled by -------- first kiss  
_After --- kiss eyes once ----------- brown  
--------- our orbs --------------- all drown  
------------revealed ------ eyes ------ black  
----- purple ----------------- no longer lack_

Even though he would never in a million years admit it, that prophecy haunted Voldemort just by its mere presence. He shuddered just by the thought of that much evil and power in one person. That much evil and power that should have been in **himself**! Yet it was destined to be used by a woman no less! But women had one flaw. That in fact could be rendered most vulnerable. Voldemort's anger overtook him and he apparated far far away from his current situation only to contemplate his next moves, but not before he cast a memory charm on all his death eaters changing it where the prophecy still came and was heard but also held news of his reign with the Queen of Darkness.


End file.
